A coaxial connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,920, is constructed with portholes through which a tool enters to apply crimping forces. The portholes provide air gaps for atmospheric air that has a different dielectric constant than any of those of solid dielectric materials used to construct the connector. Impedance compensation is provided, after the crimping forces have been applied, by assembling a bushing having insulative ribs that extend into the portholes to replace atmospheric air with solid dielectric material.
A coaxial connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,278, comprises, a conductive electrical contact for connection with a signal conductor of an electrical cable, a conductive shell concentrically encircling the contact for connection with a conductive shield of the cable, and insulation concentrically between the contact and the shell. The contact is assembled by movement into a rear of the shell, and registers against a rear of a dielectric sleeve, and thereby is restrained from movement.
A coaxial connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,098 pertains to a flange or annular barb which operates to lock a center contact member against movement forwardly in an insulating part.